Lunch
Lunch (ランチ, Ranchi) (dub name Launch) is a minor character that has two split forms every time she sneezes. It is a strange disorder which also causes her to switch between two different personalities. Her first personality is a blue haired woman, who is sweet, naive, kind, pure-hearted, cheerful, likes flowers, and always ready to help others. Her other personality is a blonde haired woman with a Brooklyn accent, who is temperamental, angry, and trigger-happy and commits crimes for the thrills money and fun, is quick to respond with violence and gunfire when angered, and drinks alcohol. She becomes a prominent and major character in DragonBall R&R and the wife of Raditz and mother of Ranch and mother of precocious and fun-loving twin brothers Daikon (black-haired older twin) and Mooli (blue-haired younger twin). While she owns a motorcycle, Lunch eventually got a job as a truck/bus driver due to her love of locomotives. Personality Good Lunch is aware of her sneezing turning her into her Opposite/Bad counterpart (and even takes advantage of her yellow-haired Super Saiyan looking transformation by letting Turtle tickle her nose with a leaf to make her sneeze, ironically her Good form has similarities to Super Saiyan Blue which requires a calm mind like she does) likely due to herself figuring it out and also someone else telling her. A key word to describe Lunch would be duplicitous. No one really knows what side she is on, and when asked by Bulma if she is trustworthy, Roshi admitted that it was "not an easy question to answer." Good Lunch is very chill and relaxed while wanting a simple life, she possesses a sarcastic sense of humor, and constantly retains a cool, calm, and collected, and passive demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. She has also shown to have a motherly charm, an ironic sense of humor, and make bad puns. However, Lunch is far from incapable of kindness or compassion. In the past she has willingly put aside her current objectives to help Goku and his friends save the world, and stopped to help several innocent civilians. Furthermore, she used to have a very one-sided interest with Tenshinhan; she developed crush shortly after their first meeting, and since then she has often gone out of her way to help him when he needs it, although she often uses him to help further her own goals, she also knows that Tenshinhan would never hurt her and would sometimes take advantage of that. However Tenshinhan himself doesn't reciprocate Lunch or her crush on him because he is not interested in romance and sees it as a distraction to his devotion to Martial Arts, hence the relationship didn't work out and Tenshinhan and Chaozu became farmers. Lunch and Raditz end up becoming a lovely couple, with the explanation that Good Lunch liked Raditz because he reminded her of Goku, Bad Lunch liked him because he's a bad boy that can stand up to her, and Raditz likes Bad Lunch because she's got that fiery spirit and resourcefulness which can reign him in (a strong will and physical strength that Saiyan men find so attractive (Raditz likes it when Bad Lunch is angry and they play rough when they are in bed together)) and she looks like a Super Saiyan, he likes Good Lunch as her motherly, cool, calm and collected, passive demeanor, kindness and compassion influences and rubs off on him (as well as praising her when she makes a good pun). During their past-times Raditz would take Bad Lunch to bars so she can drink. The two along with Ranch wear red accessories (Raditz's arm and leg bands, Lunch and Ranch's bows). Lunch and Raditz have a lot in common and bonded over robbing a bank. Afterwards Lunch explained her insecurities and her past to Raditz such as why she changes characters when she sneezes and how the world defined those traits of her as being weird, treating her like a freak as well as a lonely low-life thief. Raditz related to this and stated his past defined him as being born a lonely low-class Saiyan that is seen by the rest of the world as worthless trash; hence they both view the world with negative outlooks on life. Later on, after living together for so long, they have learned to grow past their insecurities and not let other people's negative opinions get to them. Raditz: "Look... I'm not the best at this. But, I can understand. Whether you're a girl with 2 different faces against the world or an alien born to be garbage against an evil empire, the world is a rough place. And even though I don't know a lot about you... we could change that if you'll talk to me." Raditz: "Huh, maybe there really is a reason Kakarot felt at home on this planet. I could get used to this kind of living." Good Lunch shows her motherly nature and assertiveness by wasting no time in whipping out her machine gun, then firing on Super Boo when he menaces her children on the Lookout in order to give them a chance to escape. Sometimes Lunch helps tie Raditz's ponytail. She loves kids, even her bad persona never looks at children in a negative way. Good This version of Lunch has blue hair and big, blue eyes (almost resembling a Super Saiyan Blue). The innocent persona of Lunch is pure of heart as she is quite capable of riding the Flying Nimbus with Goku in the anime. Her personality in her good form is similar to Bulma. Lunch is happy, naive, and aloof enough to carry out her work for Master Roshi, never realizing that he is constantly trying to grab, poke, rub, or catch a glimpse of her breasts, butt, panties, or bra. However, many of his schemes are foiled, if not by his own mistakes. When Lunch's nose gets tickled and she sneezes, it causes her to change into her violent half. Lunch has a very sensitive nose, that, when irritated by even the smallest things, can result in a sneeze. Her sneezes are often provoked by things such as pollen, pepper, dust, and other common irritants. Bad In her bad form, Lunch has blonde hair and thin, green eyes (almost resembling a Super Saiyan). Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin are all deeply afraid of her bad side after she shoots them all with a machine gun. Afterwards, all of them run behind a boulder several meters away in fear, after being victims of her first assault, when it seemed like she would sneeze, and carefully observing her during dinner, ready to run away at the first sign of a sneeze. Somehow, she always appears to have a machine gun on her. Her personality in her bad form is tough, arrogant, serious, sarcastic, and assertive. Her transformations come in handy during the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, when she would clear the crowd and allow her friends to get up in front. Additionally, in the later episodes of the series, she seems to be more in control of her blonde form, whereas her earlier transformations in the series turn her into a berserk maniac with no control and no memory of any of the gang. In fact, later on in the story, she begins to control her blonde form completely and this is confirmed when she is shown to care greatly for Goku and the others, and even cries after Krillin's death, though she is still more aggressive than her other half. In DBZ Abridged Lunch's bad self makes a cameo in The Punchline (part 1) drinking in a bar, muttering (voiced by Whiteash). Trivia *Ranch's name (named after Ranch/Salad Dressing) was chosen by Blonde Lunch after she beat Raditz in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, despite Raditz wanting more of a Saiyan name, he knew he'd better not mess with Bad Lunch. Category:Females Category:Dicks Category:DBZA Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Drunks Category:Dragon Ball R&R Category:Mothers Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Yellow-Haired Characters